Heaven Forbid
by SinCalledSloth
Summary: AkuRoku songfic to the song heaven forbid. Roxas wonders about his purpose and worth. How can a nobody without a heart be woth anything? A little angst, because honestly AkuRoku IS the embodiment of angst. I'm really bad with summaries, apologies.


AkuRoku: Heaven Forbid

-----

_Now that you understand there's no one around _

"Axel…" Roxas looked down, clutching at the blankets on his bed. "Is it true? Am I really…not supposed to exist?" tears streamed down Roxas' face "Am I really…**worthless**?"  
Axel pulled Roxas into his arms "No, Roxas. No, that's a lie. You're not worthless…"  
Axel felt tears slide down his face as well.  
**"You mean everything to me, Roxas"**

_Take a breath, just take a seat  
you're falling apart and tearing at the seams _

Roxas was lost. He was confused. He felt as if he was losing himself.  
But then again, did he even know who he was? How could you lose yourself…  
If you didn't even know who you were.

_Heaven forbid you end up alone, and don't know why _

Axel missed Roxas more than anything. All he could feel was the loss of not having him. If he didn't have a heart, then why did he feel as if it was breaking?  
Without Roxas, Axel was broken.  
Maybe he did have a heart after all.

_Hold on tight, wait for tomorrow, you'll be alright _

Roxas could see the sun setting. From his seat on the tower, he could see everything.  
Maybe when the sun rose, he could remember himself.  
"Who am I?"  
"Was I really…not meant to exist?"  
But then again…maybe he would just dream about that other boy.  
Sora.  
The **real **him.

_it's on your face, is it on your mind _

All of Axel's thought were of Roxas.

"No one would miss me"

What a lie. Axel missed him as if it was his own heart he had lost.  
That heart that didn't exist.  
The nonexistent heart that made Axel love Roxas more than anything.  
Axel disappeared into a portal.  
**"I'll find Roxas. I'll show him. I'll make him remember" **

_would you care to build a house of your own  
How much longer, how long can you wait_

Roxas' tears fell through the air, off the tower, eventually to hit the ground.

**I'm not even real **  
**I'm not even supposed to exist **

Roxas stood up shakily on the edge of the tower.

'If I'm not supposed to exist, why am I here?'

_It's like you wanted to go and give yourself away _

Axel ran as fast as he could. He searched the streets of twilight town, looking for his best friend.  
**"Best friends, forever, right?"  
"Yeah, Roxas. Forever."  
"Hey, Axel?"  
"Yeah Roxas?"  
"I was wondering…can we be…more than friends?"  
"…Yeah, Roxas. Yeah. That would be…really great" **

Axel ran faster, and finally came to the tower.  
And there he was.  
"Roxas!" Axel called out.

_Heaven forbid you end up alone, and you don't know why  
Hold on tight, wait for tomorrow, you'll be alright _

Roxas looked to see who had called his name.  
A whisper passed his lips "Axel…"  
And then, he was falling.  
Falling through the air, his eyes opening in shock, his cloak blowing as he fell to the ground.

"Axel…"

Axel ran forward.

_Heaven forbid, you end up alone, and you don't know why  
Hold on tight, wait for tomorrow, you'll be alright _

Memories flashed past his eyes.

The first press of Roxas' lips.  
Roxas smiling as Axel tickled him.  
Roxas sharing ice cream.  
Roxas asleep in his arms, breathing gently.  
**Roxas**

Roxas fell into his arms.  
"I've got you"

_It feels good (Is that reason enough for you) _

Roxas clung to Axel.  
"Axel…if we don't have hearts…how can I love you?"

_It feels good (Is that reason enough for you) _

"I don't know Roxas. I don't know. But I know that I love you."

_It feels good (Is that reason enough for you) _

Axel kissed Roxas softly.

_It feels good (Is that reason enough for you) _

**"No one would miss me" **  
**"That's not true…I would" **

_Heaven forbid you end up alone, you don't know why  
Hold on tight wait for tomorrow, you'll be alright _

"I'm…not meant to exist, Axel"  
"I don't care"  
"I'm…meaningless, Axel"  
"You mean the world to me"

_Heaven forbid you end up alone, you don't know why  
Hold on tight wait for tomorrow, you'll be alright _

Later Roxas and Axel both sat watching the sunset, fingers intertwined.  
"I really can't get away from you, can I?" Roxas teased.  
Axel smiled "Nope."  
"But then again…I don't think I can fall out of love."  
Green eyes looked into blue.  
"Good."  
Roxas felt Axels lips.  
"Because if you broke up with me, I don't think that's a predicament I could get you out of, Roxy"  
They both laughed as the last rays of sun disappeared.

_Out of this one  
I don't know how to get you out of this one  
I don't know how to get you out of this one  
I don't know how to get you out of this one  
I don't know how to get you out of this one _


End file.
